


Questions

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [9]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E09
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un avec autant de pouvoir, surtout quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie d'une famille d'exorcistes, et l'adolescent, Natsume Takashi, était puissant, extrêmement puissant.





	

Il était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un avec autant de pouvoir, surtout quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie d'une famille d'exorcistes, et l'adolescent, Natsume Takashi, était puissant, extrêmement puissant.

Natori n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait d'abord cru avoir affaire à un yōkai et quand, tout juste après leur rencontre, il avait demandé à Sasago et Urihime ce qu'elles sentaient, elles avaient toutes les deux hésité. Yōkai. C'était ce qu'elles avaient finalement répondu.

Mais il était humain. Puissant mais humain. Et son serviteur était, lui aussi, suffisamment puissant pour le protéger pendant un exorcisme.

Qui était-il ? Et qui était cet espèce de chat qui l'accompagnait ?

Sur le chemin du retour, il posa ces questions à celle qui se nommait maintenant Hiiragi. Mais elle avait été emprisonnée pendant si longtemps. Elle ne savait pas. Pas vraiment. Elle savait son nom. Natsume. Elle savait qu'il était puissant. Mais elle ne savait pas le nom du chat. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle savait combien de yōkais étaient à son service.

Il n'a pas de serviteur, répondit-elle. Juste des Amis.

C'était ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, du moins.

Amis ? Avec des yōkais ? Sans le moindre contrat ? Ce n'était pas possible.


End file.
